wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Pirotechnik
Pod granat nieba trysnął nowy pęk ogni, przepruł świetlistą linją kiry lipcowej nocy i rozsypawszy się tam, hen w zenicie w skrzący mirjadem gwiazd bukiet, spadł kaskadą pomiędzy drzewa królewskiego parku... Zanim tłum widzów ochłonął z podziwu, wydźwignęła się w przestrzeń trójbarwna „pałka Herkulesa“, oślepiająco biały promień światła mknący pionowo w górę lotem strzały a dookoła niego dwie smugi wirujące, dwa pasma przedziwne: ponsowe i barwy topazu... A gdy już zgasła w przestworzach trójświetlna rakieta i mroki alej rozwidniały znów tylko żagwie i smolne pochodnie, nagle zgłuszył gwar dworskiej gawiedzi przeciągły świst wstrząśniętego powietrza i wśród deszczu złotych iskier wzleciała pod niebo duża, zielona bania, za nią śmignęło w przegony wydłużone wrzeciono i dopadłszy ją na podgwiezdnym szlaku, wbiło się ostrzem na wylot; olbrzymi szmaragdowo-purpurowy bąk zawahał się na chwilę, zakołysał i zatoczywszy potężny krąg, zaczął w spiralnych okrętach staczać się cicho ku ziemi... I tak szły w niebo coraz to piękniejsze ognie rozegrane migotem blasków, roześmiane tęczami kolorów, bujne, szczodre a krasne Rozchylały się w lubieżna] pysze przecudne krzewy, rozkładały ogniste kosze, sypiąc bezlikiem gwiazd, płatków i kwiatów, strzelały płomienne race, czerwone gejzery, pomarańczowe wodotryski. A tam na rusztowaniu z tarcic wysoko nad tłumem królewskich gości czerniała w świetle chińskich latarek postać ogniomistrza. Jak czarodziej skinieniem laski wywabia kształty i widma, tak mistrz Jan gestem ręki szybkim, nieuchwytnym rozpętywał przyczajone do skoku rakiety, wyzwalał drzemiące baterje, podpalał stupiny i lonty, uwijając się jak zły duch wśród stosów ładunków, piramid, bomb, cygar ognistych, bengalskich ogni, granatów. A z pod palców jego wązkich, nerwowych, niemal kobiecych, tryskały w niebo siklawą ogni poematy życia i jego przedziwne urody... A gdy już północ spłynęła w mosiężnych kręgach z zamkowych zegarów i król powstał z tronu, by dać hasło do zakończenia igrzyska, zleciała ze stopni rusztowania duża, błyszcząca barwami opalu kula, prześmignęła ponad czubami drzew i skosem w podrzutach drasnęła powierzchnię parkowego stawu. Wtedy Roksana, pierworodna córa królewska zstąpiwszy w dół w nadbrzeżne aleje, pochyliła się nad wodą, w zachwycie dziecięcym wyciągając ręce do tańczącej kuli. I oto nagle pękło w tysiące skorup świetlane zjawisko, z wnętrza wypadła ponsowa różyca i przeleciawszy ponad balustradą, legła u stóp królewskiej dziewicy. Uśmiech skrasił wargi Roksany i cicho wydała zlecenie jednej z dworek. A gdy za chwil parę stanął przed nią drżący z uwielbienia ogniomistrz i wzrokiem miłość pełnym pytał o wolę i rozkazy, ściągnęła z palca sygnet rubinowy i oddała mu w darze. Pochylił się mistrz Jan kornie do kolan królewny i ucałował rąbek jej szaty. — Jutro — usłyszał jak przez sen szept czarowny — jutro pod wieczór bądź tu nad stawem. I odeszła z gronem dziewek dwornych, urodziwych. Od owej przedziwnej nocy, nocy ogni i świetlistych igrzysk rozpoczęto się dla Jana nowe życie. W samotnię jego pracowni wtargnęła czerwonym płomieniem miłość i zażegła słodki, odurzający bezmiarem rozkoszy pożar. Pirotechnik nadworny został tajemnym kochankiem królewskiej córy. A miłość ich ukrywały wiernie parkowe drzewa i odległe, warkoczami powoji i bluszczów spętane ustronia.. Cudnie wybujał w tym czasie kunszt Jana. Spotęgowany szczęściem bez granic, dumny w łaski Roksany, stwarzał dzieła jedyne, świetne, wyjątkowe. Powstawały ogniste symfonje radości, hejnały światła zwycięskie, peany bujawej siły rozrodu szumne jak młodość, perlące jak wino, mocne jak miody pasieczne. Całą rozkosz życia rozpierającą mu pierś młodą wyrzucał mistrz w noce pogodne na ekran nieb; i spalały się tam wysoko na firmamencie ogniste hymny — rapsody, głosząc chwałę miłości i cudów ziemskiej wędrówki. Lecz, wiadomo, szczęście ludzkie — to gość rzadki i na krótkim postoju; jak zabłysło nagle, niespodzianie — tak wrychle zgasło. Pewnego wieczora zastał Jan w parkowej altanie zamiast królewskiej kochanki jej szatną, Dorotkę. Dziewka z szydem w czarnych oczach podała mu ciężką sakwę z jedwabiu i rzekła: — Pani moja zleciła oddać Wam, Panie, to złoto, dziękując za przyjaźń i serdeczną przysługę. W ogrody Króla Jegomości więcej się, Panie Mistrzu, nie zapuszczajcie, ile że trud odtąd byłby daremny a niebezpieczeństwo łatwe. Za tydzień Roksana pójdzie w łożnice księcia Śnigóra, który dni temu kilka dziewosłębów nam przysłał. Ostawajcie z Bogiem i zapomnijcie! Tak przykazuje królewna, moja pani. Ból czarny targnął sercem Jana, ból okropny i jedzą splugawionej dumy. Miotnął w twarz dziewce sakiewkę w dank za Wiadomość i odszedł bez słowa. Rozpoczęła się włóczęga po szerokim, pustym świecie. Z kijem podróżnym w pięści, ze skrzynką przyborów pod pachą wędrował pirotechnik z miejsca na miejsce rzucany jak ten liść jesienny podmuchami przypadku. Żarła go nędza, bolał wstyd, goryczą przesiakła dusza, krwawiło serce. Więc mścił się na ludziach, ukazując im świat w karykaturze a życie w lustrze wypukłem maszkary i poczwar. Bywało, w noce gwiezdne rozkładał wędrowną swą paczkę na środku rynku w nieznanem gdzieś mieście, mieścinie lub wsi przydrożnej, klecił naprędce rusztowanie, a gdy tłum ciekawych obstąpił go kołem, puszczał w milczące przestworza zjadliwe węże ziejące ogniem z zielonych paszcz jakieś zgmatwane złośliwie sznury świateł pełne czwarzących się w odstępach węzłów — ślepe, jadowite, złe, zionące trupim swędem szmermele. Przerażony motłoch rozbiegał się wśród okrzyków grozy do domów, przeklinając niesamowitego szarlatana. A on spokojnie pakował ładunki w gilzy, okręcał w smolne szmaty, by w deszcz nie przemokły i zamknąwszy szczelnie w puzdra, odchodził z miasta z uśmiechem drwiny na ustach. Tak przeszedł spory szmat świata. Był na stołecznych ulicach Europy i zgasił radość wytwornego tłumu, na rynku był w Bizancjum w święto mas bejramu i zwarzył wesołość dzieci Proroka — na uczcie był u szejka w Arabji Szczęśliwej i ściął mrozem śmierci twarze pijanych biesiadników. Strach szedł w ślad za nim, blady strach i groza zaklęte przez mistrza w zjawy świateł, rakiet i dżdżów ognistych... Aż spłynęło nań ukojenie. Pewnego dnia w skwarne południe sierpnia spotkał na tamie portowej w Neapolu Maritę kwieciarke i wtedy zapomniał o Roksanie. Słodka, czarnooka fioraja di Napoli została jego żoną. I popłynęły dni cichego szczęścia. Owe wspólne wędrówki po długich, znojnych kurzawą i pyłem gościńcach, owe postoje w przydrożnych gospodach, hen gdzieś w skrajnem polu pod namiotem nieba przedrzemane noce! Hej! Ból serce dławi, oczy w łzach mętnieją... Minęło, minęło... I w sztuce Jana zaszły wtedy zmiany. Przestały płonąć na widnokręgu złośliwe maszkary, przestały szczerzyć się ku ludziom uśmiechy ognistych poczwar. Złagodniała pieśń pirotechnika. Przed oczyma widzów paliły się teraz błękitne ognie ukojenia w glorji lazurowych płomieni indu, kalomelu, przetykały haftem płaszcz nocy łagodne irysy, skłaniały kielichy tulipany, rozwachlarzały się soczystą zielenią barytu długowłose palmy... Jan zaczął prowadzić życie osiadłe. Wybudował duży, biały dom nad brzegiem rzeki, zasadził wkoło daktyle, cytryny, pomarańcze. Wewnątrz założył pracownię, zatrudnił kilku ludzi. W wielkich, beczkowo sklepionych piecach topił metale, prażył w tyglach, przecedzał przez alembiki. Marita siała wiernie u boku męża: rozcierała tłuczkiem ładunki na murmurowych tafelkach, mieszała preparaty rogową łopatką napełniała z kobiecą ostrożnością puste gilzy i patrony. Huczały paleniska, stękały miechy, pieniły się szumem retorty. Na płaskim dachu domu urządził obserwatojum pirotechiczne i ogniopróbnie; tu przepuszczał swe twory przez surowy osąd probierzy, nim wypuścił je w świat ludziom na podziw i zachwyt. Bo Jan zapragnął kunszt swój ognisty podnieść na wyżyny wielkiej, świętej sztuki; nie chciał być szarlatanem jak tylu wędrownych jego współbraci, cyrkowym hecarzem strzelającym w niebo rakietami dla uciechy jeno i błahej rozrywki Chciał zakląć myśl swoją w ogniopalne dzieło, wypowiedzieć w burzy i zgiełku ogniotrysków swe czucia, marzenia i sny przebogate. Raziła go niedoskonałość środków, trawił ból i tęsknota za czemś wielkiem i trwałem. I smutek bezbrzeżny kładł mu się lodowatym całunem na serce, ilekroć widział na niebie swe najpiękniejsze ognie. Bo wiedział, ze moment cudu krótki nito mgnienie błyskawicy, że za chwil parę zgaśnie świetne zjawisko i spadnie mu do stóp żużlem meteoru Wtedy z tęsknoty owej w południe życia poczętej zrodził się pomysł wielki i śmiały, który miał zostać kiedyś dziełem jedynem, tworem nieśmiertelnym i trwałym pirotechnika Jana. Zrodził się w ciszy domowego szczęścia i zapadł głęboko w duszę na dno. Otoczyła go tajemnica świętości i jakaś szczególne wstydliwość. Jan nie zwierzył się nawet przed żoną. Od owej przedziwnej godziny narodzin codzień wieczorną porą, gdy już ostygły retorty, ogień dogasał w paleniskach i towarzysze pracy rozchodzili się po domach — zamykał się mistrz w samotnej pracowni. Gdy w godzinę, dwie potem wychodził z tajemnego wnętrza — twarz miał dziwnie zmienioną i bladą, w oczach chmurną zadumę. Pytany przez żonę odpowiadał ni to, ni owo, kiedyś później wszystko odkryć obiecując. Lecz wiadomo, kobieta ciekawa. Niecierpliwości nie mogąc opanować, zakradła się Marita pod wieczór do pracowni i ukryła za żelaznem przepierzeniem, co odgradzało przystęp do pieca od wnęki na kruszce. I ujrzała rzecz dziwną. Upewniwszy się, że drzwi dobrze zaryglowane, nacisnął Jan palcem ścianę w pewnem miejscu; wtedy ukazała się wydrążona skrytka, z której dobył dużą kryształową czarę napełnioną jakimś purpurowym płynem z zanurzoną w nim swobodnie czarną, krągłą masą. Ustawiwszy preparat przed sobą na stole, odwinął rękaw, zadrasnął skórę ostrzem noża powyżej łokcia i wpuścił parę kropel krwi do płynu. Potem zawiązawszy rękę, pochylił się nad czarą, dotykając czarnej kuli palcami obu wyciągniętych dłoni. Powoli oczy jego nabrały szklanego wyrazu, ciałka podeszły w górę, członki nabrały sztywności drewna i... stojąc usnął. W jakiejś chwili wyprężone ramiona podniosły się i nieruchomo ustawiły do poziomu ponad czaszą. Wtedy czarna kula, jakby pociągnięta tajemniczą siłą wynurzyła się z płynu i zawahawszy parę razy nad jego powierzchnią, zawisła swobodnie w powietrzu. Mistrz spał snem kamiennym... Przelękniona Marita nie ruszała się z miejsca. Jakieś głuche przeczucie szeptało jej do ucha, by go nie budzić, nie dotykać w tej chwili. Więc czekała z przytajonym oddechem. A gdy już dobiegła do końca długa godzina, drżenie przebiegło ciało Jana, ręce uderzać zaczęły lekko w powietrzu, aż zesztywniałe ramiona pochyliły się znów skosem ku czaszy. Wtedy kulista masa powoli zanurzyła się z powrotem w rubinowej cieczy. Jan obudził się. Od owego wieczora przestała Marita wypytywać męża. Ukoiwszy raz niewieścią ciekawość, nie pragnęła dotrzeć do sedna tajemnicy; przejmowała ją lękiem i trwogą. Więc trzymała się zdała od „praktyk Janowych“... Tak mijały im lata w ciszy i szczęścia ukojeniu. Sława mistrza rozchodziła się tymczasem szeroko, zataczając coraz większe, coraz potężniejsze kręgi. Zewsząd ściągał, zarówno mądrzy i silni świata tego, jak i pokorni i maluczcy, by podziwiać sztukę pirotechnika z Białego Domu. Urósł w oczach ponad miarę... Aż nadeszły dni smutku i żałoby. Pewnego rana zachorzała ciężko Marita. Jakaś zabójcza zimnica opanowała zdradziecko młode jej ciało że kraśniała i bladła na przemiany od gorączki i chłodu. Trzy dni walczyła o życie, zmagała się z chorobą, by czwartego nad ranem odejść cicho w zaświaty na rękach Jana... Zamilkła na lata pieśń ogniomistrza. Kamienny ból rozpanoszył się w sercu, okrył kirem żałoby roztęsknioną duszę. Umilkły głosy towarzyszy w ogniotwórni, zgłuchły wesołe piosnki pracowników. Zionęły czeluściami otworów wyziębłe piece, drzemały w kurzawie pyłu poniechane tygle, spętane pajęczą przędzą, puste retorty. Jan zapamiętał się w bólu, zaciął w tępej rozpaczy. Póki nie wyzwolił go kochający duch Marity... Zjawiła mu się w jasną noc grudniową w opustoszałej pracowni, w jedną z tych długich, samotnych godzin, których teraz tyle trawił zamknięty w czterech swych ścianach. Zjawiła się słodka i czysta z uśmiechem anielskim na twarzy i położywszy mu rękę na głowie rzekła doń szeptem: — Wstań i zaświadcz światu o sprawach po tamtym brzegu. Okrzyk radości wydarł się z piersi Jana i wyciągnął rece, by ją objąć; lecz świetlne zjawisko rozwiało mu się w oczach. Tylko skądś z oddali niby oddech wiatru doszło go ciche westchnienie... I podjął prace ducha na nowo. Z pracowni pirotechnika zaczęły padać na niebo potężne projekcje duszy rozmiłowanej już w radościach nie z tego świata: była jakaś wielka w swej przepokorze modlitwa, jakieś ogromne, w muzyce nadziemskiej zasłuchanie. Rzucone w międzyplanetarną przestrzeń ognie rozkwitały w litanje duchów mistyczne, w serc czyste chorały, niebiańskie aniołów koncerty. Wyczarowane z kuźnicy Białego Domu pociski, dosiągłszy stropu niebios, rozrzucały się hen po widnokręgu w falangi świetlnych tworów, w jakieś pielgrzymie orszaki w drodze ku nieznanym celom, w zaświaty... I szły po niebie te jasne postacie w utęsknieniu bez miary, pełgotały czas pewien w świętym wysiłku, aż wyczerpane drogą przydługą konały i gasły... Patrzył na te mąkę serdeczną ich twórca i tem żarliwiej pracował nad dziełem swego życia jedynem. I stało się, że wykończył je w czasie, gdy już włos mu na skroniach posiwiał, gdy pochylony już laty zapragnął spocząć snem wiecznym. Wiec sprosił na igrzysko ludu wiele z miast i wsi i wyznaczył im siedliszcza kamienne półkręgiem nad brzegiem morza. R sam stanąwszy na rusztowaniu w środku koliska nad pluskotem wzwodliwych fal, wśród ciszy śmiertelnej rozpoczął widowisko. I opowiedział im ognistą baśń o duszy ludzkiej i jej wędrówkach po szlakach życia. Mówił o wzlotach podniebnych i hańbie upadków, o rajskim śpiewał uśmiechu i piekielnej udręce, o wierze promiennej i kaźni zwątpienia. I dzierzgał na niebo swoją opowieść błyskami rakiet, zygzakiem szmermeli, cudną poświatą Bengalu. Siał hojną dłonią całe przygarście złotego pyłu, miotał w noc cichą roje tęcz bez liku i świateł dżdżące wytryski. Rozpinał niebotyczne taki, smukłe tumy i wież iglice, rzucał w ogniowym odmęcie gmachów podniebne arkady... Nagle ustała orgja świateł, pogasły meteory i zapadły zwycięskie mroki nocy. Lud zaszemrał niechętnie: — Czyżby już koniec igrzyska? I z rozczarowaniem spoglądali w dół na rusztowanie. Tam w blasku kaganka stał mistrz Jan z dłońmi przed się wyciągnietemi jak do modlitwy muezin, z twarzą wzniesioną ku niebu. Zda się skamieniał, zdrętwiał na miejscu... Wtem wzleciała pod niebo cudna, ciemno-błękitna gwiazda, przeszybowała lotem błyskawicy ponad teatrem widowni i wzbiła się śmiało na firmament. Sześć ramion strzelało z błękitnej jej piersi, sześć świetlnych promieni z szafiru. Dziwna zaprawdę gwiazda. Bo chociaż wspięła się tak wysoko jak żadna dotąd z rac mistrza, nie zmalała przecież dla oczu, lecz wciąż świeciła nad ziemią w pierwotnym swym blasku. A wtem zawisła w przestworzach na wschód od mlecznej drogi i zatrzymała się wśród siostrzyc... Napróżno czekali widzowie, kiedy zgaśnie i stoczy się w morze, napróżno... Bo gwiazda mistrza Jana nie miała już wrócić na ziemie, lecz przyjęta do grona rówieśnic odtąd miała świecić tam w górze. A tu na rusztowaniu z desek wśród dogorywających lontów i stupin leżały sztywno rozpostarte zwłoki pirotechnika: blady był, bez kropli w twarzy, z zastygłym na wargach uśmiechem. I zrozumieli ludzie, że duszę swą zaklął w szafirową gwiazdę, by mogła wzlecieć na niebo... Astronomowie świata zauważyli tej nocy nowe ciało niebieskie: jakąś gwiazdę piękną i dużą, co rozbłysła nagle barwami szafiru we wschodniej połaci nieba. A gdy w noc drugą i następne nie znikała z horyzontu, lecz zdawała się rozpalać coraz świetniejszym błękitem — włączyli ją w poczet gwiazd pierwszej wielkości i nazwali „Stella Pacis“ czyli „Gwiazdą Pokoju“. Kategoria:Stefan Grabiński Kategoria:Księga ognia